The present invention relates to a card reader for handling a card having magnetic stripes IC chips, and reading and writing information, and an electronic apparatus.
A conventional IC card reader comprises, as shown in FIG. 4, a card inlet 2 in which an IC card 13 is inserted, an IC contact point holder 3 which moves to the inner side of the IC card reader main body when the IC card 13 is inserted, and a detection switch 9 which detects when the IC card 13 settles home at specified position at the moving end position of the IC contact point holder 3. When the IC card 13 is inserted, an IC contact point 13a buried in the IC card 13 abuts against a contact 4 of the contact point holder 3 disposed inside the IC card reader. When the IC card is inserted further inside, the contact point holder 3a pushes a contact point switch button 9a, so that the detection switch is turned on. When the detection switch is turned on, the host side and IC card 13 are electrically connected, and information is exchanged between them.
When exchange of information is over between the host side and IC card 13 through the IC card reader, the IC card 13 is pulled out of the IC card reader.
At this time, since the IC contact point holder 3 is thrust to the IC card discharge side by a return spring 7 fitted to the IC contact point holder 3, the IC contact point holder 3 moves to the discharge side together with the IC card 13. At this time, the detection switch button 9a being pushed in by a rear end 12 of the IC contact point holder 3 returns to the state before insertion of the card (switch OFF).
In such conventional IC card reader, however, the detection switch 9 for detecting when it is ready to communicate as the IC cared 13 is inserted into the inner side of a guide path 1a of the card reader main body and the contact 4 fitted to the IC contact point holder 3 contacts with the IC contact point is disposed in a printed circuit board 10 or main body case 1. The detection switch 9 is turned on or of f by pushing in the button 9a by pressing a leaf spring of the switch in cooperation with the motion of the IC contact point holder 3 or IC card 13. Accordingly, the detection switch 9 may not be correctly turned on or off or the switch may be released due to fluctuation of insertion stopping position of the IC card 13, or fluctuation of repulsive force or setting height of the spring of the detection switch button 9a. As a result, the IC card 13 may not be read. Or when the IC card 13 is inserted quickly, a strong impact may be directly transmitted to the detection switch, and the switch may be broken or deviated in position.
The IC card reader in a first aspect of the invention comprises
an IC card reader main body having an IC card guide path in which an IC card is inserted,
an IC contact point holder for holding a contact point to contact with a contact point of the IC card, the IC contact point holder being disposed movably in the inner direction of the IC card reader main body, and
a detection switch for recognizing the contact between the IC contact point on the IC card and the contact point of the IC card reader side,
in which the detection switch is turned on or off by a bump provided on the IC contact point holder.
The IC card reader in a second aspect of the invention comprises
an IC card reader main body having an IC card guide path in which an IC card is inserted,
an IC contact point holder for holding a contact point to contact with a contact point of the IC card, the IC contact point holder disposed movably in the inner direction of the IC card reader main body,
a detection switch for recognizing the contact between the IC contact point on the IC card and the contact point of the IC card reader side, and
an elastic member for turning on or off the detection switch,
in which the IC contact point holder has a bump for releasing the elastic member abutting against the detection switch.
The IC card reader in a third aspect of the invention comprises
an IC card reader main body having an IC card guide path in which an IC card is inserted,
an IC contact point holder for holding a contact point to contact with a contact point of the IC card, the IC contact point holder being disposed movably in the inner direction of the IC card reader main body,
a detection switch for recognizing the contact between the IC contact point on the IC card and the contact point of the IC card reader side,
a switch button provided in the detection switch, and an elastic member provided in the IC card reader main body for thrusting the switch button into the detection switch,
in which the IC contact point holder has a bump for releasing the elastic member abutting against the switch button.